À Huis Clos
by Sadistic-Snake
Summary: Déjà envie de filer ? Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu es enfermé et j'ai … avalé la clef ! {{ Bonne lecture et au plaisir ! En espérant que vous apprécierez !


« Il couuuuurt il couuuuuuuurt le furet ~ »

Talons claqués sur le béton, costume secoué, cheveux trempés.

Il rit, se tord, il s'amuse, c'est une belle journée de pluie. Au loin l'orage gronde, lourd, ça va swinguer là haut, au rythme du déluge. Il claque la langue, la mitraillette au bras, agitant une main pour rameuter ses troupes clownesques.

« Allez allez alleeeez ! On se presse ! »

Il les compte, chante, rit toujours et un immense sourire dévoile ses dents un rien jaunies quand il voit les deux derniers, agrippant un prisonnier furibond, qui se débat vivement malgré ses bras entravés de câbles.

Batman serait-il un rien ennuyé par sa situation ? Oh c'est bien dommage ! Dire que Joker le fait escorter …

« Ta ta ta Batsy ! » Sifflote le balafré, se courbant pour capter le regard noir du justicier. « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on remercie les gens pour leur … hospitalité ! »

« Va au diable ! » Rétorque l'autre, sa voix grave résonnant autour d'eux.

« Bouh ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! » Il glousse, indique une pièce au fond du bâtiment. « Conduisez notre … ami à sa … suite privée ! »

Les clowns peinent, c'est que la chauve souris est puissante. Si elle n'était pas liée et encore un peu sonnée par les volts qu'elle a reçu elle aurait déjà quitté les lieux mais cette fois Joker tient à son petit entretient, c'est drôle les tête à tête ! De son point de vue cela va sans dire …

Le pas dansant, il cale l'arme à feu sur son épaule et suit, s'appuyant avec nonchalance dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'endroit est sombre, on y voit rien sinon la chaise visée au sol qu'éclaire une ampoule rouge. Le reste est comme désert, les murs invisibles et rappellent ces histoires de monstres qu'on raconte aux enfants turbulents, promesses que le croque mitaines viendra les dévorer s'ils ne deviennent pas plus sage. Les deux clowns eux même ne sont pas à l'aise et tâchent de s'exécuter au plus vite ; ce qui les rend moins bons à l'ouvrage.

Batman parvient à percuter la tête du premier de la sienne et son masque accuse parfaitement le choc tandis que le sous fifre du Joker pousse un hurlement à la constatation de son nez brisé.

Le balafré derrière part d'une hilarité malsaine, sans respect pour ses hommes, comme toujours mais son rire s'étrangle quand le type envoie cogner la crosse de son arme sur le visage du Batman. Le chevalier noir est aussitôt assit et ligoté à sa chaise par le second homme et Joker approche ; sa démarche est raide, violente malgré la lenteur de ses pas.

« Merde ! Il m'a détruit le nez cet enfoiré ! »

« Ne … le … TOUCHE PAS ! » La voix du criminel s'est tordue dans des aiguës monstrueux et sa lame -sortie de nul part- fend l'air pour aller taillader profondément le dos du plaignant. « Pose encore … une seule main … sur lui … et … je-la-coupe ! »

Le blessé le dévisage, ahuri personne n'en doute derrière son masque et renifle fortement avant de décamper, rapidement imité par l'autre que Joker enjoint à faire de même d'un unique mouvement de tête.

« Pas toucher ! Non non non … on-ne-touche-pas ! » Marmonne-t-il tout en claquant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Batman ouvre et referme la bouche pour faire craquer sa mâchoire et retient un soupir. Faut-il relever les mots du Joker ? Oui ; mais les raisons lui sont trop personnelles, trop folles et le justicier se voit mal psychanalyser ce type alors que des professionnels en la matière se sont nombres de fois cassés les dents.

« Enfin … seuls ! Batsy chéri ! » Chantonne-t-il, faisant tourner le trousseau autour de son index.

L'autre roule des yeux et choisit de se taire ; pas question d'entrer dans son jeu même lorsque ses doigts gantés viennent saisir son menton et qu'il se penche vers lui. Il sent la pluie, la poudre, le sang, la mort …

« Je les ai mal … éduqué ! » Explique-t-il, presque sérieux alors qu'il tire un mouchoir vert de sa poche, s'appliquant à nettoyer le sang qui perle sur le menton de son adversaire. « Voilààà ! C'est mieux hm ? »

Le mutisme de Batman est une chose que Joker supporte sans apprécier mais qui n'est pas sans le faire sourire, car il parvient toujours à lui tirer quelques phrases, aussi virulentes soient-elles. Aussi il ne désespère pas non plus aujourd'hui et lui tapote la joue. Son visage blanc est particulièrement troublant sous cette lueur écarlate.

« Tu n'es pas cassé au moins ? » Il ricane, s'éloigne tel un désagréable courant d'air et lève un bras jusqu'à tirer une cordelette. « Lumière ! »

Des néons clignotent et s'allument, Batman bat rapidement des cils pour s'habituer au flot blafard qui lui pique la rétine et sa bouche s'entrouvre à voir ce que l'obscurité dissimulait. La pièce est pareil au cerveau du Joker ; déstructurée, pleine d'un bordel organisé à sa propre sauce. C'est plus grand que le justicier pensait.

Un mur entier pourrait s'arracher tant il est couvert d'écrans en tout genre ; des fils, des câbles pendent du plafond, s'étalent au sol pour alimenter le tout en électricité et sur un bureau de fer s'empilent claviers, journaux ou encore feutres rouges, ciseaux et colle.

En face, un canapé recouvert de feuilles, d'objets difficilement identifiables, flanqué d'une armoire casier dépourvue de portes, celle-ci croulant de bacs contenant des armes, des déguisements jetés en boules, une énorme boite à maquillage maculée de traces de doigts et des outils en pagailles. Ce n'est pas clair, pas rangé mais les ordures sont elles, accumulées dans une poubelle en fer, signe que l'homme a un minimum d'hygiène.

« Tu restes sans voix ? » Minaude le Joker. « Hm ! Non ça c'est comme d'habitude ~ »

Le gloussement du criminel est profondément dérangeant ; il s'amuse, Batman mord sur ses dents tant le tout l'ennui, le fait fumer de colère. Il tente de détacher ses bras derrière son dos, c'est en vain.

« Déjà envie de filer ? » Joker plie, penche la tête sur le côté, son sourire en banane agrandit. « Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu es enfermé et j'ai … avalé la clef ! »

« Si tu pouvais t'étouffer avec. »

L'autre part d'un rire immonde, joyeusement sinistre et applaudit.

« Diable une phrase enfin ! J'ai cru un court instant que … tu avais avalé ta langue ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » Fulmine l'homme en noir, agacé.

« Houu calme toi tu vas faire de la tension ! » Débarrassé de sa veste il remonte ses manches, abandonne ses gants sur le bureau. « Je ne veux rien-du-tout ! »

« Aucune raison de me garder là alors ... »

« Très juste ! Mais tout autant faux ! »

La chauve souris soupire, c'est toujours pareil. Les combats sont fréquents. A peine jeté à Arkham Joker s'en évade et Batman le traque ; un jeu interminable et chaque fois le justicier espère éviter un moment de ce genre ; où il devra subir ses mots, ses rires infâmes … Il s'est bêtement fait avoir aujourd'hui.

« Tu ne vas … pas bouder … hein ? »

Silence ; mince ! Le balafré cale les mains sur ses hanches, fait tourner la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas si drôle si Batman joue les cadavres. Il préfère quand il grogne ou qu'il s'énerve, ça témoigne de son attention mais il devient très dur de lui arracher un son lorsqu'il prend cet air là ... Si … blasé.

« Faudra-t-il que je te raconte des horreurs pour que tu causes Bats' ? » Sous entend-il, un rien cruel. « Ou que j'évoque Dent ? Rachel ? Je-n'aime-pas-que tu-m'ignores ! »

Son ton est moins avenant, plus tranchant. Il espère le toucher, mais Batman apprend. Avec le temps il se ferme devant la bête souriante, il l'entend oui ; mais il n'écoute plus. Joker pourrait même le blesser, le chevalier noir devient sans cesse moins … malléable. Un mur de chair, si sombre … tellement fascinant !

« Bon ! Puisque les mots te laissent froid ... » Souffle joyeusement le Joker en le rejoignant. « Joignons y le geste ! »

Batman a beau regarder ailleurs, l'ignorant à merveille, il le dévisage pourtant rageusement quand l'homme s'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux, un bras sur chacune de ses épaules.

« Ah enfin ! »

« Bouge de là. Tout de suite ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Se moque le Joker. « Tu es ficelé sur cette chaise comme un rôti alors à moins que tu passes à travers tout … je peux faire ce que je veux ~ »

« Dégage ! » Lui beugle Batman.

« Hooo Batsy ! Tu n'es … pas marrant ! » Reproche-t-il, rieur. « Vu ta situation … tu devrais être gentil ! »

« Venant d'un lâche c'est inapproprié. »

« Un … lâche ? » S'étrangle Joker. « Tiens donc ; que me vaut cette méchante réplique ? »

« Exiger quelque chose d'un homme attaché, c'est bien ton genre ... »

« … Une ruse pour filer hein ? Vilaine chauve souris va ! » L'homme lui pince le nez et se lève, allant allumer ses écrans. « Pas toujours si honnête hein ? »

« Si tu y vois une ruse ... » Soupire le Batman.

« Oh c'en était une ; tu m'aurais balancé sur chacun des murs si je t'avais détaché. »

« Je me défends, c'est encore mon droit de dire non. »

« Pas à moi, allons ! »

Pas de son, seulement des images. Les chaînes d'informations pour la plupart, une autre musicale où défilent les clips du moment, la météo aussi, en haut dans un coin. Les caméra de la ville en plus … comment a-t-il eu accès à ça ? Pas étonnant qu'il esquive si magistralement la police depuis quelques temps.

Le chevalier noir se tait à nouveau, les bleus sortent sous son armure, son corps tire de partout d'être ainsi entravé. Il aura des courbatures à revendre quand il sortira ; parce que c'est évident, il ne restera pas plus longtemps que ça avec ce psychopathe ; ou sociopathe cela dépend des avis.

« Encore muet ? Tu deviens un peu lassant … Mais je te pardonne va ; même si tu casses un peu l'image de l'invité poli. »

Son « interlocuteur » se retiendra de dire qu'il est prisonnier et non invité ; ce serait l'encourager à poursuivre ce jeu ridicule. Pas de réponse donc, Batman observe autour de lui sans empressement, songeant à un moyen de s'échapper et de ramener le Joker à Arkham dut-il l'y traîner par la peau du cou.

« Bah ? »

Le ton de surprise du Joker interpelle Batman qui le voit, un genou sur le bureau et un bras tendu en direction d'un gros écran moucheté de noir et blanc qui logiquement, devrait diffuser les informations en continu. Un souci semble-t-il. Il vérifie les fils, frappe sur poing sur le plastique mais rien, l'appareil est bloqué.

« Maudite technologie ! » Maugrée le criminel.

Le justicier hausse comme il peut les épaules, ce n'est pas son affaire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un arc électrique oblige Joker à reculer en vitesse et qu'une fumée noir s'échappe de l'écran définitivement hors d'usage. Le balafré a les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes et il regarde une minute au moins sa main légèrement brûlée avant de se mettre à rire.

« Pfiouuu ! Surtension ... J'ai failli prendre des volts ! Avoue que ça t'aurait plut ! » Glisse-t-il à son ennemi de toujours, ajoutant un clin d'oeil à sa tirade.

Mais pas un mot ne quitte la bouche de l'homme en noir. Joker affiche une moue déçue et s'en va tirer une bande neuve dans le fouillis de l'armoire, l'enroulant prestement autour de sa main. Est-il donc si insensible ? Il ne s'est pas réellement soigné, au pire il en a fait assez pour que ça le gêne moins. Sans sourciller.

Une oeillade à l'autre si stoïque et imperturbable …

« Tu m'ennuies aujourd'hui ! » Lui confie-t-il, le toisant de haut. « Je dois revenir te coller pour que tu parles à nouveau ou ça aussi … c'est devenu inutile ? »

Silence ; pesant. Seul le grésillement des écrans crée une ambiance et Joker soupire, sincèrement. Si Batman ne lui montre aucun intérêt c'est frustrant, c'est même … désolant. Il passe les doigts sous son menton, l'oblige à relever les yeux vers les siens et se mordille la lèvre, pensif.

« Allez Bats' ! Ne m'ignore pas ! »

« Détache moi et nous verrons. »

« Oooh mais tu vas m'en coller une et t'enfuir ! Ce serait moins amusant encore ! » Se lamente le prince du crime non sans claquer fermement la langue.

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Tu vois ? C'est … pas drôle ! » Il agite les mains en l'air, les arrête et se retourne vers Batman, un sourire plus machiavélique que son maquillage sur les lèvres. « Choisis ; soit tu participes soit … je t'y oblige ! »

« C'est cela oui ... »

A peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase qu'il le voit revenir vers lui, plus rapide qu'un serpent et il reprend place sur ses genoux, plaquant voracement sa bouche ravagée sur la sienne. Sur le moment Batman se fige, surpris, horrifié et il lui faut une longue seconde pour secouer la tête et chasser le visage de l'autre.

« Ordure ! »

« Ah ? C'était si facile ? » Persifle le Joker. « Tu l'aurais dit, j'aurai commencé par ça ! »

« Ose seulement y repenser et je t'arrache la langue ! » Menace le justicier, des éclairs plein les yeux.

« Si sauvage, tu ne me plais que d'avantage sais tu ? »

« Dégage ! »

Mais loin d'écouter, le criminel approche plus encore, colle son corps au sien et crochète les mains à son cou. Une étreinte maladivement possessive qui dérange, humiliante pour le chevalier noir. Son visage est blême de colère, de rage et sa mâchoire crispée témoigne des efforts qu'il fournit pour ne pas lui hurler les pires insultes au nez.

« Tu resteras sage si je te détache ? Hm ? »

« Fais le tout de suite ! Je n'ai rien à promettre ! »

« Bon, puisque tu t'obstines ... » Murmure le Joker, jouant du bout des doigts avec les oreilles du masque noir. « On va continuer comme ça. »

« Ne joue pas ce jeu là Joker. »

« C'est ta faute ! Si tu ne fais pas de … concession je n'en ferai pas. »

« Comme si j'allais te croire ! Tu mens mieux que tu respires ! »

« Oh quelle piètre opinion tu as de moi. Je suis triste ... »

« Avec le sourire ? » Ironise Batman, gardant le visage aussi éloigné que possible. « Libère-moi ! » Ordonne-t-il, appuyant chaque syllabe.

« Hmmm j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres. » Glisse l'autre en retour, comme séduit.

« Oh bon sang ... »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je t'adore ; hein ma petite chauve souris ? »

La dite chauve souris lève les yeux au ciel, coincé. S'il persiste à rester de marbre Joker jouera avec lui et la dernière chose que désire Batman, c'est bien que ce malade lui pose une main dessus. C'est déjà trop … Loin de lui l'envie de lui céder quoi que ce soit aussi ; alors quoi ? Comment retourner la situation ? Le criminel est bien huilé sa machine. Il gagne de toute façon … Mais ne vaut-il pas mieux accepter de parler plutôt que le laisser agir sur sa personne comme un abominable Docteur Jekyll ? Il a trop peu de limites et pourrait parfaitement passer celles du correct …

« Ok … détache moi, et parlons. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne chercheras pas à … t'envoler ? » Le balafré pouffe, sourit. « Je doute, navré ! »

« A toi de voir si tu me fais confiance pour cette fois. »

« Hmmm voyons ... »

Il mime la concentration, elle est aussi fausse que sa teinture verte. Sa bouche dessine un espèce de cœur, ses ongles passent et repassent sur la cuirasse de Batman. Puis il hoche la tête, tire de nouveau le couteau papillon de sa ceinture et l'agite devant son cher ennemi.

« Pas de triche hein ? »

« Ouais … puisqu'il le faut. »

« Parfait ! »

Il coupe les premiers liens, ceux qui retiennent le justicier à la chaise et voyant qu'il ne tente rien, Joker tend le bras derrière pour le délivrer de ceux qui entravent ses poignets.

Soulagé de pouvoir étirer ses membres, le justicier fait craquer ses articulations et rouler ses épaules, réalisant ensuite que l'autre est toujours assis sur lui. Devrait-il au moins le frapper pour le principe qu'il s'est permis un peu trop de choses ? C'est à voir …

« Bouge maintenant. »

« On exige rien de quelqu'un qui a un couteau en main … et qui sait s'en servir aussi ! » Chantonne le Joker, laissant sa lame danser sous les yeux de Batman. « Ne t'en fais pas ; c'est pas très important … si ? »

« Dans la mesure où tu m'insupportes oui, c'est important. »

« Oooh pourquoi tant de haine ? » Il rit, vraiment, comprend trop tard qu'il aurait dû éviter.

Le poing du justicier s'écrase sur sa joue, il part en arrière et s'écroule, sa tête claquant sur le béton. Une seconde il voit trouble mais la suivante il s'esclaffe plus fort. Batman l'empoigne par l'arrière de son col et le jette sur le canapé, sans aucune délicatesse -est-il besoin de le préciser- avant de donner un coup de pied rageur dans une unité centrale, provoquant l'arrêt de tout le système vidéo.

« Ooh je t'ai … fâché … Ce n'était pas une raison pour … tout casser cela dit ! »

« Estime toi heureux que ce ne soit pas ta tête ! » Tonne la voix du justicier.

« Ce serait … légèrement handicapant ! » Rit-il, essuyant le sang de sa lèvre fendue sur sa manche. « Tu ne devais pas rester sage ? »

« Oh mais je ne cherche pas à partir ; tu me voulais, voilà et c'est l'heure de faire les comptes ! »

« Et moi qui … n'ai pas fait de testament ! »

« Comment oses-tu demander … » Commence Batman en avançant vers lui. « Pourquoi tant de haine … tu oses DEMANDER POURQUOI ? »

« Oups … calme toi un peu j'ai dis ça comme ça. » Dit l'autre, innocemment. « Le prend pas mal ! »

Quand Batman le soulève par son veston, Joker voit ses pieds quitter le plancher des vaches et il hoquête, légèrement étranglé, trouvant cependant assez de ressources pour ricaner le prendra mal, c'est évident. Les souvenirs resteront toujours trop frais dans la tête du chevalier noir, ce qu'il a perdu le fera souffrir jusque dans la tombe. Pourquoi rester si … sérieux ?

« C'est la vie … Darling ; les gens vivent et meurent, ne me colle pas tout sur le dos. »

« Tu es une horreur vivante ! » Crache l'homme en noir, le secouant vivement.

« Oh si peu ! Tu prends les choses … bien trop personnellement ! »

Il pouffe de plus belle quand son dos rencontre le mur. Joker a certainement mal, mais il oublie, il prend le contre pied et s'amuse. Face à lui Batman est bouffée de haine, Joker le comprend un peu, c'est un homme bon que l'injustice et les basses actions répugnent.

« Regarde toi Bats', si furieux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre tout … tellement à cœur ? »

« Explique ! » Intime son interlocuteur, le poing levé.

« Pose toi cinq minutes, Trésor … et demande toi, qu'étions nous ? A la genèse de l'humanité, nous étions des prédateurs régis par la loi de la jungle. Des … hommes et des femmes poussés par le chacun pour soit ! Quand sommes nous devenus des moutons de Panurge ? Qui a dit un jour qu'il fallait une tête pensante pour dire ce qui était bien ou mal et que le reste du groupe devait suivre ? Toi et moi … sommes des rouages d'un système qu'on a pas choisi ! Des pions sur l'échiquier du monde mais penses-y, si on se réfère à la base, à l'origine de ce qu'est un être humain … ne le suis-je pas tellement plus que toi ? »

Le poing se baisse, l'ombre recule. Les mots ont comme brûlé Batman, il ne pensait pas les entendre. Joker est un monstre pour Gotham ; une plaie béante qu'on ne peut pas refermer mais à l'entendre, il est plus réel, tellement plus vrai que n'importe quel citoyen. L'idée en elle même n'est pas si folle, pas si dénuée de sens.

« Certes … il y a l'évolution, on a changé mais pourquoi me blâmer ? » Il se masse le crâne, écarte largement les bras. « Je suis né à la mauvais époque au pire, on me déclare … dérangé mais tu sais ce qui les choque, en vrai, Darling ? »

« … dis toujours. »

« Ce sourire Bats', ce rire ! Je ris quand ils pleurent, m'amusent du pire, je vole, je tue, je prend quand j'en ai envie et ça leur est … insupportable ! La raison ? On les a éduqué comme ça. » Il lève l'index, s'impose sans coup, tourne autour de Batman. « Va dans une école élémentaire, au milieu des enfants et demande leur n'importe quoi … du genre … pourquoi on ne doit pas voler ; ils diront parce que c'est méchant, que c'est mal … c'est la voix de la génération qui les précède que tu entendras. »

« Si tout le monde faisait ce qu'il veut ... »

« Ce serait l'anarchie ? Peut-être … ou pas ? Qui le prouve ? Quoi ? » Questionne le balafré, mains alors croisées dans son dos. « Interdire la drogue ne la fait pas disparaître, condamner les crimes ne rend pas les rues plus sûres. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être cloisonnés Bats' ! Imagine, juste un instant … si chaque être humain possédait la même chose. Une belle maison, un travail, le même salaire, les mêmes vêtements et les mêmes droits … que se passerait-il ? »

« Pas grand chose j'imagine ... » Répond le justicier, embarqué malgré lui.

« Erreur Trésor, erreur ... » Joker l'approche, lentement, pose une main sur sa taille et Batman la repousse vivement. « Voilà pourquoi. »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux quelque chose, tu ne veux pas le donner … l'homme veut par principe, parce qu'il se dit que l'herbe est plus verte chez le voisin même si ce n'est pas le cas. Nous pourrions tous posséder les choses à l'identique, nous nous lasserions et nous irions piquer ces mêmes choses ailleurs histoire d'en avoir plus. Pour nous démarquer, par caprice, pour satisfaire une envie … »

« Tu fais une triste peinture du monde. » Lâche la chauve souris, presque navrée.

« Me crois-tu blasé pour autant ? Oh non Darling non ! Regarde-moi ! » Dit-il si joyeusement, si franchement. « Je suis tellement plus heureux que ces gens qui grouillent, à regarder leurs godasses à longueur de journée, à soupirer parce qu'ils rentrent d'une journée réglée comme du papier à musique ! Je n'ai aucune envie de thésauriser, aucun besoin de me contrarier, pas de comptes à rendre et de patron à contenter ! Je vis l'instant présent à trois cent à l'heure, je respire à plein poumons même si l'air est toxique, je fais mes expériences et si je tombe je me relève et me dis que la prochaine fois ce sera mieux ! »

Il croit tellement en ces mots, son existence … Batman avale péniblement. La joie du Joker l'effleure sans s'ancrer, trop lointaine, elle ne le touche pas. Jamais le chevalier noir n'a connu ça, cette douce sensation de n'avoir rien a regretter, se dire que si aujourd'hui il pleut, ce n'est rien demain il fera sûrement beau et si ce n'est pas le cas, le surlendemain qui sait ? Avancer sans peur, sans regarder derrière, courir, saisir la balle au bond … ne pas prévoir. Oublier l'avenir, savourer les choses secondes par secondes …

« Tu sais c'est facile en fait ... » Joker essaie à nouveau, prend sa main gantée de noir, la fait reposer sur son propre cœur. « N'importe quel psy, ou personne qui y a regardé à deux fois te le dira ; on retient toujours très fort les souvenirs douloureux. Sur une année, vis un seul deuil, une petite tragédie et cela fera passer les choses les plus douces au second plan. Nous avons évolué de travers Darling … moi … j'ai seulement ouvert grands les yeux ! »

« Comment ça ? » Batman ne le repousse pas, il écoute. C'est la première fois …

« Tu commences à me connaître. Si je ne souffre pas, c'est seulement parce que je me suis dis un jour : ce n'est pas important. Frappe moi, je ris, je souris parce qu'à mon sens souffrir c'est vivre ! Enferme moi, je ris encore parce que je vais m'amuser à sortir ! Qu'on me juge, qu'on m'insulte et je ris plus fort parce que ce sont seulement des mots … Je vis à fond, ce sont les frustrés, les jaloux qui s'en plaignent. S'ils faisaient pareil ils me serreraient la main ! On me demande de changer, mais pourquoi ces gens si biens n'essaient-ils pas de voir à travers mes yeux ? »

« Je pense … que ça leur fait peur. »

« Très juste ; une chose encore sur laquelle j'ai fais une croix, sur laquelle tu as travaillé aussi. »

« Hm … »

« Cela dit Batsy … on dit que je suis seulement fou. » Sourit-il, moqueur.

« C'est un peu ça tout de même non ? »

« Peut-être, mais ce qui me chagrine c'est que je le suis du point de vue d'une opinion publique. » Il brasse l'air d'une main, pas tant ennuyé. « C'est la majorité qui veut ça, on est vite catalogué en ce bas monde. Mais l'avis d'une collectivité est un fléau en lui même. »

« Développe … si tu veux bien. »

« Tu l'as vu toi aussi ! Après la mort de Dent combien t'ont considéré comme un traître ? Un homme horrible même ? Dix ? Puis cent, et mille, à coups de rumeurs et de on dit jamais vérifiés, sans preuves concrètes … Personne n'était là pour voir ce soir là ! Veux tu te rendre compte, que je te montre à quel point le monde est absurde et tourne de travers ? »

« … Fais. »

Un nouveau sourire fend son visage blanc, Joker le bloque contre le bureau, les mains de chaque côté de son corps et Batman laisse faire. Ce rapprochement est fou, mais il n'a plus l'aspect malsain du début. Ici à huis clos Joker lui ouvre une porte immense sur son âme, lui dévoile ses sentiments.

« Dis moi ... » Il murmure, serait même séduisant s'il n'était pas si extrême. « La couleur du ciel ... »

« … Pardon ? » Rétorque le justicier, perplexe. « Bleu, mais ... »

« Shht ! » Il lui pose l'index sur les lèvres, sourit de coin. « Qui a dit que ça au dessus de nos têtes, c'est le ciel et que c'est bleu ? Une personne, certainement, suivie de dix, cent et mille, des milliards à la fin … Tout ce qui nous entoure a été … voté ! Accepté par une majorité. Je ne suis pas qu'un fou, en moi même. Je suis juste un homme différent, qui ment, qui s'amuse, qui s'ada-pte … » Il rit, doucement. « Je tue c'est vrai, mais d'autres tuent plus que moi ! L'armée, la maladie, la religion … en quoi ces choses sont-elles moins criminelles que moi hein Batsy ? »

S'il n'avait pas appuyé les mains sur le bureau, Batman serait tombé assis. Au fond il sait tout ça, c'est évident ! Un meurtre est un meurtre peu importe la raison ! Mais des gens décident, disent si oui ou non on peut l'excuser. Des lois montées depuis des siècles, des voix d'antan, des peuplades entières … Il ferme les yeux, expire avec peine, le souffle comme coupé.

« Mais j'en prend mon parti ! Au fond … quand on y réfléchit … seuls les gens raisonnables, les gens bien jouent les autruches et se voilent la face, ils se mentent et prennent le bon rôle des gentilles victimes. Mais un fou, un être en marge seul est capable de voir la vérité, de la cracher leur en déplaise, et faire ce qu'eux, bouffés de peur, n'oseront jamais ... Qui étaient les grands rois ? Les empereurs et les chefs qui ont marqué l'histoire ? César, Henry, Louis, les Borgia, Hitler, Mao, Des tyrans Darling, ni plus ni moins … les seuls à s'être salis les mains. »

« ... »

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? Devrais je me taire et … ne plus chercher à t'ouvrir les yeux ? » Une caresse sur sa joue, pour le faire revenir à ses côtés.

« Non … C'est bien comme ça. »

« Ah ? » Joker est à peine surpris, il lui a fait confiance, a compté sur son ouverture d'esprit.

« Mais tu sais ça aussi ; les gens s'affrontent, ils ne font que ça. Sans aller jusqu'au meurtre tout le monde se bat. Pour le travail, la gloire, le respect … c'est épuisant et certains n'ont pas les épaules pour le supporter. »

« Aaah ça … je ne nie pas. »

« Je conçois que le bien, le mal … sont peut-être des inventions purement humaines pour catégoriser des genre de personnes. Finalement, ça n'a pas tellement de sens. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes le problème, seulement nos envies, nos motivations et je pense qu'il est nécessaire de ne pas en arriver à des idées telles que : dominer le monde, une ville, des gens … »

Batman relève les yeux, Joker conserve un fin rictus qui n'a rien de moqueur. A son tour il tend l'oreille, partage et lui laisse le droit d'un avis. Il n'a pas voulu s'imposer, seulement s'exposer et restait à Batman le droit de croire en ses mots, d'en nier d'autres. Il acquiesce, incline gracieusement la tête.

« Continue je t'écoute. »

« Sincèrement Joker, si nous pouvions tous être libres, si nous pouvions suivre nos envies gratuitement ce serait … comme un rêve. Plus personne ne manquerait de quoi que ce soit, les études seraient ouvertes à tous, les enfants grandiraient en paix mais … certaines âmes n'aspirent pas à ça, tu l'as dit ; elles exigent plus, ne sont jamais satisfaites, de rien ni personne … A mon sens, ces gens sont à plaindre parce qu'ils n'ont plus goût à rien. Mais après ? Qui sommes nous pour juger ? »

« Pas grand chose … Et personne ne devrait le faire. »

« Je t'accorde ça ; mais je préfère un monde de paix, qu'un monde de guerre ... »

« C'est tout aussi relatif, les humains ne savent pas vivre en paix très longtemps. Cela dure un temps, puis la guerre revient et elle est utile par nature. Elle relance l'économie, le travail, les mariages ; ne dis pas le contraire … Les villes se relèvent magistralement après une guerre. »

« C'est sans fin. » Il soupire, secoue la tête et se masse la nuque.

« Les gens sont cons mon ange, tu le sais autant que moi. » Joker sourit, il est comme trop habitué.

« Hey ! Retiens tes familiarités tout de même ... »

Le balafré éclate de rire, un court instant et recule, laissant traîner ses mains sur la taille de son interlocuteur au passage. Question familiarité avec lui il bat des records ; qui se vanterait d'avoir eut la chauve souris si proche ? Personne … au fond, il est son meilleur ennemi.

« Tout ça pour dire … On ne changera peut-être pas le monde ; mais voilà, vis un peu pour toi parce que derrière, les gens se moquent bien de ta petite personne et tes humeurs les laissent de marbre. »

« Je ne leur demande rien. »

« Eux non mais … Pour moi ça l'est ; c'est important Batsy ! »

« Hm … c'est encore plus relatif que la paix et la guerre sur terre ça. »

« Houuu c'est petit ! Et méchant aussi ! » S'insurge Joker, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Réaliste. Mon bien être, de ton point de vue ça doit être … me donner une raison valable de sortir pour te courir après. »

« ... »

« Tien donc … tu sais te taire ? » Batman sourit, un petit air vainqueur à la bouche.

« Hein ? Non ! »

« Mince, j'ai presque pensé que c'était possible. »

« Rêve ! Le jour où je me tairai c'est que je serai mort ! » Réplique-t-il, riant à gorge déployée.

Joker mort … l'idée laisse Batman muet. Non il ne peut pas mourir ; il disparaît un peu et revient comme le printemps suit inévitablement l'hiver. Entre eux c'est à la vie à la mort, ils n'en sortiront pas indemnes. Ni l'un ni l'autre, comme aspirés par le fond d'un même gouffre.

Toujours appuyé contre le bureau, Batman croise les bras et retourne à ses idées, son état tellement pensif qu'il plaît bien peu au Joker. L'autre claque la langue sur son palais, oscille d'un pied sur l'autre et s'en va fouiller dans l'armoire. Le chevalier noir laisse faire, il ne cherche plus à comprendre les envies subites de son ennemi, ce serait une perte de temps.

« Papier papier … »

Une feuille trouvée, un peu cartonnée. Joker s'empare d'un marqueur rouge dans l'un des bac, coince le bouchon entre ses dents et commence à tracer des lettres majuscules. Depuis sa position, Batman ne voit rien de ce qu'il fait et c'est peut-être mieux en somme. Il attend juste une occasion pour sortir.

Mais le voilà qui se redresse, soufflant sur la feuille et un sourire lui mange le visage lorsqu'il la retourne, tellement fier de lui, tellement et simplement … LUI.

« Free Hugs ! » Déclare-t-il joyeusement, un bras tendu en guise d'invitation.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? »

« Hi hiii hiiii si tu voyais ta tête ! »

« Parce que tu la vois ? » Rétorque Batman, platement.

« Oui ! Enfin, presque presque … mais j'imagine tellement bien ! »

« Imbécile. »

« Oh tellement ! Mais c'est Hi hi … trop … drôle ! » Rit-il, plié en deux.

Les yeux au plafond, l'homme en noir pousse un nouveau soupir. Ce type est si unique, encore heureux d'ailleurs. Il lui cause trop de souci pour l'imaginer multiplié.

Le voilà qui approche, avec son air de mauvais génie, glissant sur la pointe des pieds après avoir laissé son carton sur le divan.

« Bats' … tellement et éternellement sérieux ! Tu attends que j'ouvre la porte je parie hmm ? »

« Tu as compris ça au moins. »

« Mais … pourquoi vouloir me quitter si vite ? Ta compagnie me plaît tellement ... »

« Pas la tienne. »

« Je me doute bien ! » Répond-il, s'arrêtant à trente centimètres du justicier. « Et si … je te gardai là ? »

« Impossible ; tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Possible ou pas, j'ai bien envie de t'obliger à demeurer dans cette pièce, rien-qu'à-moi ... »

« Je n'appartiens à personne, à toi moins encore. »

« Ah ? J'ai une toute autre impression vois tu ! »

« Garde la pour toi Joker, tu me fatigues ... »

« C'est que … nous sommes tellement complets ensemble Bats' ! » Une main tendue que l'homme arrête rapidement. « Je m'ennuie si tu n'es pas après moi, je voudrai que tu ne fasses que ça, tout le temps ! Sentir ton regard glacé sur ma nuque, ça me … donne des ailes ! » Avoue-t-il dans un murmure troublant.

« Recule. Tu as assez joué et j'ai assez patienté. » Le justicier le relâche, se décolle enfin du bureau.

« Haa la … ça me déçoit un peu. »

« On est pas déçu quand on a pas de cœur. »

Il l'a craché, sans remords, sans hésitation. À le voir tuer tant de gens, parfois si gratuitement Batman a fini par se dire que non, Joker n'a plus de cœur. Aucune vie ne lui est précieuse, il n'a pas de vrais amis, seulement des relations de « travail » et le peu de personnes qui l'ont fréquenté savent bien qu'elles sont juste utiles, qu'il pourrait se débarrasser d'elles sans grand mal.

Sur le masque blanc du Joker, le sourire s'affaisse, doucement et l'homme laisse filer un soupir rieur. Il va alors saisir les mains du Batman, assez fermement pour que l'autre ne le repousse pas et cela fait il les guide, les amène à sa gorge, faisant reposer ses doigts en un collier éventuellement mortel.

« Tue moi alors. »

« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. »

« Tu te voiles la face trésor, tu ne veux pas me tuer mais ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme non ! Tu ne veux pas me tuer parce que tu veux croire même si c'est peu, qu'un jour je pourrai changer. Qu'il y a du bon en moi, quelque part et que … je pourrai le sortir ... »

« ... »

« Mais je ne changerai pas Bats ! Jamais ! » Il lui sourit, abaisse les bras. « Je suis … la maladie de Gotham ! Le poison de ses rues les plus sombres, la gangrène qui ensanglante ses nuits … Tu le sais tellement mais tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi … alors je déduis et, Ô comme je suis honoré, de réaliser que tu me préfères à cette foutue ville ! »

« Théorie ridicule ! J'ai fais le choix d'aider les citoyens et ce n'est pas en tuant l'un d'eux, aussi dangereux soit-il, que je ferai la part des choses. Mon rôle, est seulement de vous arrêtez toi et les autres criminels. »

« Oh cesse donc ! » S'exclame le balafré. « Depuis combien de temps dure cette histoire ? Combien de fois me suis-je échappé d'Arkham ? Si tu savais seulement … comme je me sens VI-VRE quand tu me poursuis ! Si seulement tu pouvais imaginer … l'effet que tu as … Haaa Bats je ... »

« Tais toi ! Ça suffit. » Une nouvelle fois le contact se rompt, Batman approche la porte, la désigne d'un mouvement de menton. « Ouvre ça et vite ! »

« Chéri … tu as oublié ? » Sourit-il, dévoilant toute sa dentition, le regard luisant de malice. « J'ai … mangé la clef ! »

Son rire se répercute sur les murs, long, fou. Batman grince des dents, c'en est trop !

De nouveau il agrippe son col, lui fait cogner le dos contre la porte close et se veut menaçant dans toute sa force, sa colère. Des choses insuffisantes à faire trembler le criminel, il aime ça lui. Il couine, continue à rire plus fort encore et le chevalier noir se contient pour éviter de l'utiliser comme un bélier pour enfoncer le battant. Il faut se calmer ; oui il devrait mais à force ses nerfs sont à vifs, son corps entier brûle de voir plier ce clown tueur, de lui faire ravaler son sourire diabolique.

« Joker ! »

« Ou...Ouiiii Bats ? »

« Arrête de rire ! »

« Tu n'as vraiment au-cun humour ! Tu as testé l'opium ? Ça te détendrait ! »

« … Arrête … Je ne veux pas te blesser ! »

« Mais bien sûr que tu … quoi ? »

L'hilarité est morte, comme un oiseau fauché en vol, c'est brutal. Joker bat des paupières, penche la tête avec curiosité. Les mains qui l'ont secoué se posent sur ses épaules, les serrent sans violence, comme on réconforte un ami … Le justicier le fixe avec conviction, il veut que le criminel l'écoute, qu'il comprenne, qu'il … quoi en fait ? Joker ne changera pas ! Alors à quoi bon cette tendresse éphémère ?

« Non je ne le veux pas. »

« … Et donc ? Que … veux tu ? »

« J'aimerai t'aider. »

« M'ai-der ? » Il s'en étrangle ; si c'est une blague elle est …. bizarre !

Batman soupire, écarte ses mains et se mord la langue. Dis comme ça, c'est effectivement étrange et ça sonnerait fou pour n'importe qui en ce bas monde mais quoi ? C'est normal non ? Vouloir sortir de l'ornière un homme qui en est prisonnier. Pour ça faudrait-il encore qu'il le veuille et le justicier en doute.

« C'est stupide j'en conviens. C'est vrai … Je voudrai te voir changer, parce que je me dis qu'au fond de toi tu dois avoir … souffert terriblement pour en venir à détester le monde à ce point. Pour avoir seulement envie de le faire exploser. Mais qui suis-je pour l'exiger ? » Il hausse ses lourdes épaules, las. « J'ai beau te tendre la main, si tu ne la prends pas … je n'y pourrai rien. »

« Ah Bats' ... » Joker sourit, légèrement et soupire à son tour. « C'est … bien trop tard pour moi. »

« Je sais ... »

« On a beau recoller un vase brisé il ne sera pas plus solide, c'est juste comme ça et mieux vaut en rire. Je me suis fait, je me suis trouvé une place ici bas aussi dérangeante soit-elle. Oh ne crois pas que tes mots me laissent froid ! Non ! Non c'est … hm ... » Il plisse la bouche, regarde un instant ailleurs. « Gentil ? »

« Égoïste aussi, j'imagine. »

« Seulement si tu le fais pour Gotham. Si tu le fais juste en pensant à ma … santé ou mon bien être, même moi dans toute ma grandiloquence, ne saurais me moquer. C'est inutile, peut-être ... mais pas sans valeur. »

Il tend les doigts, les passe affectueusement sur sa joue et cette fois Batman ne l'esquive pas. Joker est un électron trop libre pour subir les envies d'autrui. Il ne se conforme pas, ne prend pas les mêmes sentiers, il danse plus qu'il ne marche et pense à court terme. Juste comme ça vient. Alors le chevalier noir sent son cœur se serrer ; car en faisant le point, il songe que cet homme est peut-être le plus démoli de tous, et le seul qu'il ne sauvera pas.

« Haut les coeurs mon ange, ne t'attriste pas pour moi ! Je suis parfaitement heureux ! »

« Je ne comprend pas, comment tu peux l'être … en étant détesté, jeté à l'asile tout les mois et pas mieux considéré qu'un monstre. »

« Je m'en moque ! C'est tout bête ! » Rit-il, tournant sur lui même. « Et crois le ! Même si je souhaite que tu me … comprennes d'avantage, même si je m'acharne à t'embrumer le cerveau … j'attends surtout de toi que tu restes ce que tu es par définition ! »

« … C'est à dire ? »

Joker sourit, si sûr de lui et lui tournant le dos, il se laisse tout bonnement tomber en arrière, agrandissant ouvertement son rictus lorsqu'il sent les bras de son interlocuteur le rattraper. Alors il reprend appui sur ses deux pieds et pivote assez pour pouvoir capter son regard.

« Juste ça ! Cette espèce de ferveur que tu mets à ouvrir les bras, à vouloir sauver ton monde. Aussi horrible que je sois à tes yeux, je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais ! »

« Et si je le faisais ? Que je disparaissais et que je laissais ton cas à d'autres mains ? » Suppose le justicier.

« Je te traquerai moi, parce que nous sommes les deux pièces d'un même puzzle, que je suis ton cauchemar, la seule voix qui t'agace réellement et que nous avons juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Oserais-tu prétendre que tu prendrais autant de plaisir à l'ouvrage sans moi ? »

« Chasser le crime n'est pas un jeu ! » S'emporte Batman, croisant encore les bras avec conviction.

« Non mais, tant qu'à le faire autant que ce soit … pour le coup ? Que tu ais des raisons énormes de t'envoler ! Reconnais ça au moins ! Que tu n'as jamais été plus acharné qu'envers ma petite personne hm ? »

« Malheureusement ... »

« Je vais le prendre comme un … compliment hein ? »

« Si tu veux … mais maintenant ouvre cette porte, j'ai … d'autres choses à faire. » Coupe Batman, priant intérieurement pour qu'enfin il le laisse partir sans qu'il ait à affronter une armée de clown.

« Je suppose … que ton temps d'écoute est limité. » Il claque la langue, se lèche les lèvres. « Je n'ai tellement pas envie que tu t'en ailles. »

« Pas plus que j'ai envie de me retrouver là. Sois dit en passant .. »

« Ah … c'est vrai oui. »

« Allez, pour une fois Joker. Que nous n'ayons pas à nous battre ... »

« Aah mais nous sans combat, c'est pas … pareiiiiil ! »

« Je parle à un mur … je te préviens si tu n'ouvres pas ... »

« Viens, je t'escorte. » Il prend un jeu de clefs, ouvre la serrure.

« … »

« Et bien ? Tu restes finalement ? »

« Non, allons y ... »

Lunatique, versatile, instable … le Joker en fait. Oui un temps, non dans l'autre, il faut seulement suivre et Batman s'épuise à courir derrière. Sur ses gardes il suit le prince du crime lorsqu'ils passent ensemble dans ce qui doit être une vieille usine désaffecté, sous le nez des troupes masquées et pas un ne bouge plus que de raison. Joker fait peur, parce qu'il ne tient à personne, à rien si ce n'est à Batman. Les gens lui sont sans importance, même les connaissances de longue date et si personne ne bronche c'est seulement pour éviter de finir le crâne fendu en deux.

Un escalier de fer, branlant, hurlant de grincements sous leur pieds. Batman pourrait une fois encore l'arrêter, le remettre en cage mais pour cette fois, il laissera cette envie de côté. Comme un accord entre eux …

En haut, le toit fouetté par la pluie. Le ciel est anthracite, il pleure à grosse gouttes mais Joker avance à peine la porte ouverte. Rapidement sa chemise boit l'eau, la détrempe alors qu'elle a à peine eut le temps de sécher. Il lève la tête, rit, les bras en l'air et le tonnerre lui même n'est pas assez fort pour avaler le son de sa voix.

Batman le rejoint, un pied au bord du toit ; enfin libre. Il pourrait partir là, sans plus un mot pour cet homme, cette bête crachée des fonds les plus noirs de la ville mais quelque chose le retient malgré lui … une chose sans nom ; sur la quelle il ne parvient pas à mettre un sens.

« Envole toi mon sombre prince ... » Vient murmurer une voix près de lui.

« J'apprécie que tu respectes la situation. Je tenais à te le dire. »

« Donnant donnant Bats', pour toi je ne suis pas sans principes. » Il sourit, croise les mains dans son dos et lorgne sur le vide, loin en bas …

« On se reverra bientôt … j'imagine. »

« Plus tôt que tu le penses. »

« Hélas. »

« Une chose encore ... »

« Hm ? »

Sans sécurité, Joker passe devant lui, ses talons dans le vide et son sourire ne tombe pas, il est seulement différent. L'homme s'impose ; sans mal. Son maquillage peut bien couler, ses cheveux peuvent bien lui coller au front, ses habits finir mal arrangés il reste Joker ; cette ombre sanglante et menaçante derrière n'importe quel personne ordinaire. Ses doigts accrochent la cape de Batman lorsque le vent se fait plus fort et il se rapproche, assez pour qu'il l'entende sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix.

« Je t'ai pris quelque chose, mieux vaut le rendre … ainsi, ce sera comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Que tu puisses dormir … sur tes deux oreilles ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? »

« Que tu as la mémoire courte ! Ou … sélective ? J'hésite ... »

« Essaie seulement ! Je n'en veux pas ! » Comprend l'homme en noir en cherchant à l'écarter.

« Oups ! Doucement, tu tiens à me voir éclaté en bas ? Hi hiii ça te ferait peut-être rire en fait ! »

« Assez Joker. Tu auras bien d'autres occasions de m'ennuyer. »

« Ferme les yeux alors … et dis toi … que ce n'est qu'un … mauvais rêve. »

« Arrê... »

« Shhht … Darling, shht et écoute ... » Il l'attire cette fois, soupire à le sentir contre lui lorsqu'il passe évidement un bras à sa taille pour le retenir. « C'est la symphonie ... de notre tragique comédie ! »

Il a scellé leurs lèvres, s'est fait instigateur d'un mouvement inimaginable. Loin d'eux la symbolique, elle s'est ancrée depuis bien plus longtemps et bien autrement. Leur lien n'est pas d'amour ; il est de haine, de joie noire et de colère rouge. Leur entente est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas s'apprécier sinon pour les mauvaises raisons. Joker sourit, il est ravi quand bien même les mains de cet homme cherchent à lui briser les os, que son étreinte est rancunière et sans tendresse. Il n'a tellement pas besoin de ça …

Le baiser est rude, il a la saveur goudronnée de la pluie, celle du sang qui coule à nouveau de la lèvre du Joker mais il est merveilleux ! Il est vrai ! Parce qu'ils n'y mettent pas de cœur ; juste une sauvagerie sèche, une lutte déguisée pour un pouvoir partagé mais jamais acquis d'un côté ou de l'autre. Parce qu'ils se trouvent en haut du même infime et ridicule piédestal et que si l'un tombe … il entraînera l'autre dans sa chute ...

« Ne sois pas triste … c'est juste la vie ? » Murmure-t-il à peine le lien rompu

« Qui est triste ? » Les bras du justicier reviennent le long de son corps, lacement.

« Toi, tellement Bats', mais il ne faut pas ! »

« Sottise ; enfin … c'est ton genre de faire des conneries à longueur de temps. »

« Oh … tu ne sais pas encore à quel point ?! »

« Joker ... »

Le balafré écarte les bras en croix, fend ses joues d'un rire magistralement heureux et Batman comprend.

Ce huis clos n'était pas fait des murs de l'usine ; il existe depuis le premier jour, la première seconde où leurs regards se sont croisés. Le corps de l'autre part en arrière, Batman tend les doigts, la chemise lui échappe d'un rien. Le rire résonne, Joker tombe, le justicier hurle une insulte.

Il a sauté en suivant, sans réfléchir et le maudit de tout les noms. Franchement … cet homme est une plaie !

Vide, il semble sans fin comme le rire du Joker dans son oreille.

Batman soupire, baisse les yeux sur le dernier mètre qui les sépare du sol ; il l'a sauvé de ça, naturellement, évidemment. Lentement il fait coulisser un morceau du câble qu'il a tendu et les ramène sur la terre ferme, un bras noué autour de son ennemi.

L'autre ricane toujours, il est heureux, il a gagné à sa manière. Ses bras enlacent le justicier, ses mains caressent l'armure, Batman est à lui plus qu'à tout autre. Sa gentille chauve souris.

« Belle envolée … mon ange ! »

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Ah non non … ça … tu ne sais pas faire ! » Glisse-t-il comme en secret, lui adressant une oeillade avant de chasser du pouce, le rouge qu'il a transféré sur la bouche du justicier.

« Allez ; ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu en as largement assez fait ... »

« Au plaisir, très cher. » Un baiser au bas de sa mâchoire, il s'écarte, laissant une dernière fois traîner ses ongles sur la poitrine du chevalier noir.

« Au revoir Joker. »

Parti ; comme il est venu, comme toujours et Joker demeure seul sous la pluie battante.

Alors il range une main dans sa poche, passe l'autre à travers ses cheveux et sourit à la rue déserte.

Autrefois, Gotham n'était pas malade ; elle avait été une ville morne et banale, tournant au rythme de ses passants et de ses actualités sans rebondissements. Joker seul était malade, sa folie chevillée au corps et à l'esprit, lui rongeant les sens. Il n'a fait que contaminer les lieux, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Et il assume, ne reviendrait en arrière pour rien au monde.

Rien ne s'achève ici bas, tout s'enchaîne recommence, ad vitam.

« Until next time, Darling ... »


End file.
